


A DREAM

by Tessa1972



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Daydreaming, Dirty Thoughts, Erotic Poetry, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/pseuds/Tessa1972
Summary: Longings and desires of a man in love





	A DREAM

I saw you in my dream last night  
Your warmth, your sweat, your grace

You holding with your hands so tight  
My hair, my “boy”, my face

This kisses full of ecstasy  
So hot, so wet, so deep

Were angels of insanity  
Too real, too bright, too sweet

You laughed and you were breathing fast  
A thrust, a moan, a scream

I knew this ends up in a blast  
Cause it - was just - a dream


End file.
